


A future with you

by WizStreetColfer



Series: The More Days I Get To Hold You Verse [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Torchwood(s), Love, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizStreetColfer/pseuds/WizStreetColfer
Summary: Jack and Ianto are deeply in love. One shot.
Relationships: Jack Harkness & Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: The More Days I Get To Hold You Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917238
Kudos: 20





	A future with you

The curtains partition allowed the two of them to be bathed in the light of dawn as the world started to arise.   
The usual city sounds of Cardiff could be heard outside of the flat window as the traffic started its 18 hour whine.

"I could stay like this all day," Jack said. He was laying on his right side beside Ianto, tracing his finger gently across his partners back and down again to smooth over the globed goods before trailing his finger back up again. "I love seeing you look so relaxed." Jack couldn't help but smile cheesily. If anyone had asked him where he thought he would end up it definitely wouldn't have been here. A married life with Ianto Jones had not been what he had been expecting at all. Of course he loved the 35 year old man, but his own immortality scared him. What they both did for a living scared him even more! However right now, under the cream duvet and the shine of the winter sun, the two of them forgot anything that could cause their happiness to be undone.   
Ianto, with his face hidden in a pillow and resting on his tummy, relaxed almost uncharacteristically under his partner's touch; although it wasn't as uncharacteristic as one might think - especially when Jack was involved. 

He hummed in content, allowing himself to soak up all the goodness and happiness of the moment. His eyes hidden in the pillow, almost out of fright that he would sit up and his whole life would be a dream. 

It almost seemed unreal. How had they ended up here? One moment Jack hated the word couple and the next he was suggesting he was boyfriend material. Ianto had known at the time his lover to be slightly erratic, but it was a sentence Ianto never thought he and Jack would be inclined to. Yet here they were years later in the future which held their home, with their room, and their bed, their marriage, which was represented by the silver rings on each of their left ring fingers; (they only wore these out of work of course).

"We do have work to do though Yan," Jack stopped his arm movements and moved closer to place a kiss on the Welshman's back before sitting up. He gently tussled the back of Ianto's hair to encourage him to move and got ready for what was becoming a routine. A younger Ianto would have been up, dressed and making coffee by now. But then, a younger Ianto had still been held back by Jack. It was Jack who had encouraged these moments, to allow the other man to relax. Though Jack was beginning to think the archivist was starting to enjoy this too much.

Ianto turned his head to the side when he felt the beds weight shift. He glanced up at Jack, not speaking but his eyes looking ever so innocent. Jack laughed letting his husband get the better of him and starting to stroke down his back again. "Five more minutes but then we should really think about heading out." 

"I know, I know," Ianto said breathing out softly, "but you're the one who likes seeing me so relaxed... remember?" 

Jack just rolled his eyes, something he had picked up and perfected because of the man beside him. "You're insatiable."

"You're using too big a word for the morning." 

The two of them shared a moment of laughter, retorting playfully as time ticked on. The leader of Torchwood was suddenly engaging in the toughest fight of all, involving pillows, fast kicks and an animalistic shrieking that wasn't them when the neighbour's ask. 

Eventually they find their way to the kitchen and with witty sarcasm on the side of their coffee and eggs the two of them ensure they are able to eat comfortably before heading to work on time. 

When they arrive the two of them are greeted by their colleagues and it's back to a professional decorum, but later when it's just the two of them again they'll forget the world for a moment and only endure each other in a flutter of heartbeats and fridge magnet love notes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought. I'm thinking of updating this verse every week or something, would that be something y'all would be interested in? Lemme know! :) Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate it so much!


End file.
